fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Roses
Just a //spoiler// warning: ''Annandale isn't Marella Redek. Annandale’s ability is for the concept of the story to make sense, and Cyrah is alive for an interesting plot twist, her emotions more or less adapted from Caprise. Yes, I got the idea to recover Alvar's memories from Marella's desire to manifest, but do not tell me that I copied, used or stole Shannon’s idea. '' This is a fanfiction, purely for entertainment and to satisfy ships or ideas that have been implied in the books. SYNOPSIS Deep in the lurking darkness in the life of Annandale, there’s one stone left unturned. Her ability. The closing window approaches faster and faster as the teen fights with the Neverseen’s ability coaches to manifest. She desperately wants to manifest as a Telepath to help recover Alvar Vacker's memories, but her genetics stem from Flashers. Annandale sends herself into a never-ending spiral of tangled knots, trying to become the person she believes to be. And her future isn’t pretty. Andy, as she usually goes by, has adapted much of her personality from humans, including her short-fuse temper and pink lips. Her mother, living with the Neverseen, has come to the conclusion that Andy should live with humans, after spending much of her time hanging around humans in the Haven-Naut Public School. After Andy suddenly leaves the Lost Cities, she manifests as a powerful Pyrokinetic. She’s the one who lit the fires in San Diego. And only the Roses can stop her. Chapter 1 I tie the final velvet strings to hold my dress on my shoulders together with a harsh knot. It’s not my type of gown, to be honest, but I’m meeting the Vackers today at a Neverseen conference to discuss bargaining chips. For Alvar. He hasn’t regained his memory, thankfully, but that means my mother is in a state of peril. Everything’s going according to her plan. Her faked death, the healing of my father, and my brother’s unfortunate attack, though that was to get my mother to cooperate. After I realized who my mother really was, a person hiding behind death and pain to disguise her real, evil self, I started hating how I was related to her. I mean, she’s my mom. I love her. But I don’t like her. Her being Cyrah Endal. Well, Cyrah. I refuse to call her ‘Mother’ or ‘Mom’. Cyrah works just fine, doesn’t it? And once I meet my father… we’ll decide then. “Hurry, Annandale!” Cyrah shouts from my kitchen. She isn’t a bad mom. Not at all. It‘s just the fact that Cyrah Endal, who’s supposed to be dead to the public, is part of the Neverseen and is just waiting for Alvar Soren Vacker to get his memory so she can leave. That was the bargain. Which is why I very badly want to manifest as a strong Telepath so I can recover Alvar’s memories. Maybe Cyrah would become normal again. A normal elf. “Coming,” I mumble, slipping into tights underneath my stuffy dress. More uncomfortable than I’m used to, but… I’m meeting the Vackers. Sure, the popular people like Alden, Della, Fitz and Biana all passed away years ago, but Alvar was stuck in Exile with a special sedative keeping him alive. And I’m about to meet them. Ludia and Lina Vacker, twins. ”Annandale Maeve Endal!” Cyrah yells. “Get down here at this moment before I come up there!” I can imagine her eyes deepening to become the color of her auburn hair that I inherited. I fumble with the straps on my shoulders and tug the skirt up to my waist. “Coming!” I descend the stairs, slowly and gracefully. Sometimes I want to impress Cyrah, though she’s not one to care. A clipped voice replaces Cyrah’s voice. “Ah, you’ve finally arrived.” I whip my head around, millions of thoughts buzzing through my brain. I’ve definitely not heard this voice before. It’s creeping me out, because… Cyrah isn’t in the room… And I don’t think anyone else is. Chapter 2 Someone appears next to me, a cold hard rock next to my head. "I'm Ludia Vacker, Polyglot, Vanisher and Conjurer, child of Fitz and Sophie, and twin of Lina." "I'm Lina, Polyglot, Vanisher and Shade." She emphasizes that word. "We're the Roses." "Well, doesn't that sound dramatic," I mumble. "What do you need from me?" "Plenty. But what we want right now is for you is to attend that Neverseen conference like you're there for the last time," Ludia snaps, clipping a cuff around my wrist. "Say you manifested as an Enhancer. Just like that, you're out." "From--huh?" "Neverseen. Enhancer. They don't go together," Lina says softly. "Make sure your cuff comes off when you Enhance. he residue left behind is the technology." "Forgot to mention I was a Technopath," Ludia says smugly. "You're sure ''you're not part of the Heks family, right?" "Very sure." Ludia snatches my wrist and drags me to the front door. "You got this? Good." I stare in awe at the giant chariot in front of my tiny house. "Oh my..." I feel a cold circle trace my scalp. "C'mon Endal," a gruff voice growls. "Move it. Fintan is waiting." '''SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!' Announcements and Spoilers! Hey! I'm going to be posting this quote from later on in the book. (I may or may not use it, but it implies a bunch of stuff so I'm going to keep it here.) "... I wish Fintan let my mom die with Lady Gisela in the ogre prison," Andy said bitterly. "It'd be so much better instead of disappointing her with my ability." She tucked a flame into the nooks of her mind, there for her to dwell on. "It'd be so much better," she mumbled, walking away." I will not'' ''be having a moment contest for this fanfiction. I hope you think this is my best fanfiction, because this topic is close to my heart. Thanks for reading! Category:Future Category:TheBookShelf Category:Fanfiction